Rocko (Shrek)
BattyKodaRockz movie-spoof of Shrek Cast *Shrek- Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Donkey- Heffer (Rocko's Modern Life) *Princess Fiona- Inez (Cyberchase) *Princess Fiona (Ogre)- Sheila (Rocko's Modern Life) *Lord Farquaad- Ernesto De La Cruz (Coco) *Dragon- Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Gingy - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Magic Mirror - Whisper (Yo-Kai Watch) *Thelonius - Dominic Badguy (Muppets Most Wanted) *Robin Hood - Berkeley Beetle (Thumbelina) *Pinocchio - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Gepetto - Pop (Happy Tree Friends) *Three Blind Mice - Elmo, Cookie Monster and Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Peter Pan - Hogarth (The Iron Giant) *Three Little Pigs - Timon, Pumbaa and Zazu (The Lion King) *Big Bad Wolf - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) Scenes #Rocko (Shrek) Part 1 - Opening Credits (All Star) #Rocko (Shrek) Part 2 - The Flying Talking Cow #Rocko (Shrek) Part 3 - The Odd Couple #Rocko (Shrek) Part 4 - Unwanted Visitors #Rocko (Shrek) Part 5 - Lord Ernesto De La Cruz/Whisper The Magic Mirror #Rocko (Shrek) Part 6 - Welcome To Duloc #Rocko (Shrek) Part 7 - Wallabys are Like Onions #Rocko (Shrek) Part 8 - Crossing the Bridge #Rocko (Shrek) Part 9 - Facing Off Tigress #Rocko (Shrek) Part 10 - Rescuing Princess Inez #Rocko (Shrek) Part 11 - Escaping Tigress #Rocko (Shrek) Part 12 - Rocko Removes his Helmet #Rocko (Shrek) Part 13 - Making Camp #Rocko (Shrek) Part 14 - Under the Stars #Rocko (Shrek) Part 15 - Ernesto De La Cruz fantasizes Princess Inez #Rocko (Shrek) Part 16 - Monseuir Berkeley Beetle #Rocko (Shrek) Part 17 - Heading to DuLoc ("My Beloved Monster and Me") #Rocko (Shrek) Part 18 - Weedrat Dinner #Rocko (Shrek) Part 19 - Heffer Discover The Princess' Secret #Rocko (Shrek) Part 20 - Sunrise/Ernesto De La Cruz's Proposal/Wedding Preparation ("Hallelujah") #Rocko (Shrek) Part 21 - That's What Friends Are For #Rocko (Shrek) Part 22 - The Wedding/Sunset #Rocko (Shrek) Part 23 - True Love's True Form/Happy Ending ("I'm A Believer") #Rocko (Shrek) Part 24 - End Credits Movies Used * Shrek Movies/TV Shows Used * Rocko's Modern Life * Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling * Cyberchase * Coco * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awsomeness * Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll * The Land Before Time * The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure * The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving * The Land Before Time IV: Journey Througe of the Mists * The Land Before Time V: The Mysterous Island * The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of the Saurus Rock * The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire * The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze * The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water * The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration * The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysaurus * The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of Flyers * The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends * The Land Before Time (TV series) * The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave * Yo-Kai Watch * Muppets Most Wanted * Thumbelina * Happy Tree Friends * Sesame Street * The Iron Giant * The Lion King * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride * The Lion King 1/1 2 * Timon and Pumbaa * The Lion Guard * The Angry Birds Movie * The Angry Birds Movie 2 Gallery Rocko (Wallaby).jpg|Rocko as Shrek Heffer Wolfe.jpg|Heffer as Donkey Inez in Cyberchase.jpeg|Inez as Human Fiona Sheila.png|Sheila as Ogre Fiona Tigress.png|Tigress as Dragon Category:BattyKodaRockz Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs